


lost, even with a map

by PurpleWrittingTiger15



Series: prompt drabbles [1]
Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, kinda shippy if you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleWrittingTiger15/pseuds/PurpleWrittingTiger15
Summary: Gongmen city is a big city and its often adviced that tourist should be careful when they are exploring.So of course Oogway is gonna be lostmodern vers fic request from infini-tree from tumblr





	lost, even with a map

**Author's Note:**

> *I did a very non-human squeal cus your my first person who asked me so I’m a try my best*  
> the prompts are still open!!  
> *slight modern verse*

> **30\. tourist/knowledgeable local au**

“you know you’ve been standing there looking at the map for 20 minutes right?”

For a moment oogway was surprised at he was able to hear the voice, considering that it was completely pouring right now. The small bus stop fortunately had benches as well as a roof, so at least the rain could not get to him and he had somewhere to rest his weary bone. As he looked up from his map he noticed the goat. She(at least he assumed a she, the beard was misleading) was mush shorter than the turtle with large horns that seem to force her to slouch more than usual, and with elaborate clothing in hues of red and gold.

She was looking up at him smiling underneath the umbrella, a smile that looked like she knew than she led on. He quickly moved to the side to make some room for her as she moved closer to stand next to him.

“Was it that obvious?” oogway asked with a nervous chuckle.

 It was rare for the Galapagos turtle to ever feel nervous, or even embarrassed about anything, however getting caught up in the rain and looking more than a little lost was something he was not proud of.

“Considering how the weather has been lately, people are more concerned with getting home than really looking around” she stated as she gave a sympathetic smile. Oogway felt his cheeks warmed slightly as she seemed to take in his appearance.

She looked at his slightly soaked clothing. his floral sweater looked to be damped as well as his multiple scarves with the bottom the bottom of his pants looking more than a little soaked, even with his rain boots.

“Besides today has been slow and I just happened to see you” she then gestured to a shop across the street from them. From the looks of it, it appeared to be a fortune tellers shop.

“I see then well if I may ask, could you help me? I am just visiting and I believe I made a wrong turn somewhere” he offered the map to her, slightly relieved that he didn’t look as much of a fool as he initially though and hoping she would make sense of the map better than he.

She looked at the map than back at him. She seemed to be considering something when she sighed.

“How about instead you come inside my shop for tea as we settle this out?” she offered. Before he could protest she started again “Your nearly soaked to the bone and from what I know, which is a lot by the way, being cold and wet is not typically good for reptiles”

Oogway bit his lip a little as he considered her offer. on one hand he would get out of the rain and spend more time with this interesting goat, however should he really impose on her so much?

“look Gongmen is a big city, easy for tourists to get lost, I don’t mind helping” the goat said trying to persuade him.

“you don’t even know my name though” he tried, a last effort to argue his point.

she sighed then looked at him straight in the eyes, golden orange eyes meeting his jade colored ones.

“my name is mei yee, I’m a soothsayer who would feel guilty if she didn’t do enough” the soothsayer said

Oogway stared then smiled in defeat “I am Oogway and right now I’m a very old turtle who would love to have some tea” he said as he offered a clawed hand.

“shall we then?” soothsayer couldn’t help but laugh a little because as strange as he was, there was definitely a charm to him that she enjoyed. She took his hand into her own hoofed one and offered him a smile that her eyes crinkling and him being more enamored by her.

“we shall” and that was all that was said as the duo made their way across the street and rain to her shop to enjoy both tea and some company.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from one of those send a number and i'll do said prompts from this list https://purpletiger15.tumblr.com/post/133750885096/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short


End file.
